Hibird
by RimayShiki
Summary: Sintió como la chica lo abrazaba por la cintura, apretándose más hacia él. Sonrió para adentro al darse cuenta por que ayudaba a esa chica. Su mirada asustada, tranquila o llorosa eran las mismas expresiones que un pequeño animal, que un pequeño pajarito que volaba cerca de ellos. La chica de los ojos rojos tenia la misma mirada de Hibird. K.Hibari X Oc


Giro frente al espejo el cual le devolvía su mirada roja. Maldijo a sus padres por no dejarle usar lentillas. Se tomo un mechón de cabello ¿Por qué tenía que ser blanco? Nadie, excepto su abuela lo tenía blanco en su familia. Pero su abuela tenia ochenta años, era normal. Respiro, y se coloco la gorra de su nuevo instituto. Casa nueva, vida nueva. País nuevo, vida nueva. Bajo las escaleras con las medias en la mano. Odiaba el hecho de que los japoneses se descalzaran para estar dentro de casa, pero había que acatar las normas. Se volvió a mirar al espejo. Uniforme con pocos colores y falda extra larga. Tampoco le gustaba eso. Entro a la cocina donde sus padres comían el desayuno con tranquilidad. Ventajas de no trabajar.

-Buen día a todos-Dijo con su característica alegría que dejaba a todos igual que a ella. Sonrientes- ¿Tostadas? Mama hay que acostumbrarnos a los japoneses.

-No me sale el desayuno japonés y eso que pase toda la madrugada viendo canales de cocina-Su madre le puso carita de perro abandonado para después reir y volverse a su esposo el cual veía a su hija y esposa con ternura.

-¿Lista?-Su hija le dedico esas sonrisas que arrancaban suspiros

-No, pero da igual. De todas formas tengo que ir-Echo la lengua mientras se levantaba, casi sin haber tocado su desayuno-Bien, deseadme suerte. La voy a necesitar.

Sus padres le sonrieron y terminaron riendo por el último comentario de su hija. Esta se puso las medias y ya en la puerta se coloco las botas. Tomo de la silla su bolso y salió corriendo de la casa.

Caminaría por el parque, durante los tres meses que había estado en Japón sin estudiar había aprendido diferentes caminos para llegar a su instituto y hoy tomaría el del parque. Era más largo pero ya que estaba por allí les daría de comer a los pájaros. Sonrió al mirar hacia el cielo era un buen día. Nada ni nadie lo arruinaría.

* * *

Hibari abrió los ojos al escuchar a Hibird cantar por su ventana. Era hora de levantarse e ir a Namimori. Se sentó en la cama para desperezarse. Pestañeo rápidamente unas cuantas veces y se levanto para salir por la puerta rápidamente. Camino hacia el baño y se baño rápidamente. Al finalizar eso se vistió con la misma rapidez. Todo era realizado con rapidez, todavía tenía que desayunar, ir al parque y luego ir hacia el instituto Namimori.

Desayuno mientras su madre le hablaba sobre las cosas que había que hacer en la casa y que nunca tenía tiempo de hacer porque él y su padre nunca ayudaban. Su padre simplemente leía el periódico y asentía con la cabeza recibiendo cada tanto un golpe por su mujer. Hibari miro a sus padres y en cuando termino de comer, agradeció a su madre y camino hacia la puerta.

Saco el casco de la motocicleta. Hoy la usaría si quería ir al parque y al instituto todo en tiempo. Se subió a la moto rápidamente. Estaba aparcada afuera de la casa desde la noche anterior cuando había llegado tarde. La encendió. Se coloco el casco y arranco en dirección al parque donde adoraba darle de comer a los pájaros y donde Hibird (el cual volaba cerca de él y le seguía) se divertía un rato.

Tardo cerca de unos diez minutos en llegar a su destino el cual estaba desierto. Aparco la moto y camino hacia su banca de siempre. Una vez allí se dedico a darles de comer a unos pequeños pájaros que revoloteaban sobre su cabeza. Sonrió al ver que Hibird cantaba alegremente.

* * *

La chica vio una silueta negra cerca de ella, por lo cual se asusto. Pero se tranquilizo al ver esa sonrisa que aprecia en sus labios después de ver a un pajarito cantar. La chica centro su mirada en el. Era o parecía más alto que ella (para lo cual no se precisaba mucho) y tenía el cabello negro como la noche. Su piel era blanca, casi como la de ella. Era guapo, pero esa sonrisa de lado que había aparecido en sus labios segundos atrás y que ya había desaparecido, lo hacían aun más guapo. Si eso era posible.

Camino por detrás del banco donde él estaba sentado y siguió con la mirada fija en el hasta que no pudo torcer el cuello mas. Paro en cuando salió de su vista. No podía desperdiciar una oportunidad de tal calibre. El chico era guapo estaba solo en un parque, no tenia que perder. Si tenía novia daba lo mismo, nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Dio media vuelta para encontrarse a un hombre mayor que ella. La chica sonrió como gesto de disculpa e iba a esquivarlo en cuanto ese hombre la tomo de la muñera arrojándola contra un árbol. La chica intento gritarle pero este le tapo la cara con la mano. El hombre fijo su vista en el cabello de la chica y sonrió. Le miro la falda y luego la camisa. Se relamió los labios y comenzó a lamer lentamente la nariz de la chica para luego susurrarle al oído.

-Me gustan las que se tiñen el cabello-Se rio haciendo que a la chica le diera un escalofrió. Se removió logrando que algo le rasgara la espalda y por ende la camisa-¿Segura? Es mi primera vez

La chica cerró los ojos sin dejar de moverse intentando zafarse cuando escucho a un pájaro cantar.

La chica había desparecido de su vista. Le llamo la intención que Hibird hubiera cantado cuando ella apareció. La chica le llamo la atención por su cabello blanco ojos casi rojos. No iba a Namimori. No tenía el uniforme sino que tenía el uniforme de un instituto a la otra punta de la ciudad. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver que hasta que la chica desapareció no le había quitado la vista de encima. Se giro para indicarle a Hibird que se iba, pero su pájaro no estaba por ningún lado. Se erguió de hombros y se levanto tomando el casco y las llaves de la moto, cuando escucho a Hibird cantar. Peligro.

Dejo sus cosas sobre el banco y saco quien sabe de donde sus tonfas y camino con una sonrisa de suficiencia hacia donde venían los cantos de Hibird. ¿Quién era el imbécil que iba a atacarlo a estas horas de la mañana? Lo mordería hasta la muerte.

La sonrisa se le borro al ver a la chica de cabello blanco, y a otro hombre. El cual parecía estar intentando abusar de ella. Tomo sus tonfas y lo golpeo tan fuerte que se alejo varios metros y la chica cayó al suelo, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y se abrazo a sí misma y cerró los ojos mientras se balanceaba y hablaba en voz baja.

-¡Niño, me quitas la diversión!-El hombre se quito la sangre de la ceja y se sacudió el polvo-¿Quieres participar?

-Largo, o te morderé hasta la muerte-le envió una sonrisa asesina. El hombre fue a contestar pero se levanto de hombros y se fue cantando algo que Hibari no logro entender.

Se giro a ver a la chica la cual seguía en posición fetal. Se agacho a su altura y le toco el cabello haciendo que esta se estremeciera. Levanto la mano, para luego volver a bajarla y volver a tocarle el cabello. La chica en esa oportunidad levanto la vista viendo esos ojos de un color violeta extraño y ese semblante serio, le dio una pequeña tranquilidad.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero el chico se paro y se giro sobre sus talones. Miro nuevamente para atrás y se marcho. La chica intento ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas falcaron. Grito, pero el chico siquiera se dio media vuelta, siquiera giro la cabeza. La chica volvió a gritar cuando el pequeño pajarito con el cual el chico había estado unos instantes antes se le poso en la rodilla flexionada. La chica le toco lentamente la cabeza y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran con más fuerza sobre su nuevo uniforme, el cual no volverá a usar. No podía tener tanta mala suerte, el primer día que podía decir que le gustaría estar en Japón. El primer día que tendría vida nueva, como ella siempre se planteaba con la mejor sonrisa ante el espejo. Levanto la cabeza y la recostó sobre el árbol, con la mano derecha se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos, lo cual no sirvió de nada, ya que volvieron a caer con rapidez. Maldito maquillaje, pensó al ver su mano y manga de la camisa manchadas. Maldito hombre, maldito instituto, maldito Japón, maldito cabello. Lo recordó. El hombre le había dicho que se había teñido, era todo culpa de ese maldito cabello, su vida, su mala suerte. Todo. Sujeto su cabello el cual se había soltado de sus dos coletas habituales.

Se puso de pie lentamente. Tenía que ir a casa. El pajarito se levanto junto con ella y se le poso en la cabeza. La chica sonrió mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

Escucho una moto a lo lejos. Se asusto y cayó de espaldas, se abrazo a sí misma y se tapo la cabeza. Era ese hombre otra vez, estaba segura. La mataría y la violaría. O otra cosa peor…

La moto se detuvo cerca de ella. El pajarito se levanto de su cabeza y canto una alegre melodía. Los pasos se acercaron más y más. Comenzó a temblar, pero cuando iba a gritar una mano se le poso en el pelo y se lo acaricio lentamente. La chica levanto la mirada y ahí estaba su salvador. Tenía el casco puesto pero había levantado el plástico negro y la chica podía ver su semblante serio.

Hibari se quito la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Sentía que tenía que proteger a esa chica, tenía algo… algo que lo obligaba a protegerla, algo que le obligaba a ayudarla. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a la chica la cual la acepto y se puso de pie. No era muy alta. Limpiamente le sacaba una cabeza. Esta miraba hacia los lados rápidamente. Se escucho una rama quebrase y la chica salto acercándose más a él. Hibari la miro molesto pero la chica, o no se dio cuenta, o acto como si no lo hubiera notado.

-Te llevo a tu casa-Le dijo la chica asintió rápidamente y se movió rápidamente hacia la motocicleta-Niña problemática

La ayudo a subirse. Aun temblaba. Le tendió el casco y la chica se lo coloco. Siguió mirando hacia los lados, como si esperase que alguien apareciera de la nada y la volviera atacar

-¿El no volverá verdad?-Hibari sonrió de lado mientras encendía la motocicleta. Estaba claro que no volvería, los golpes que le había dado, por haberle hecho enojar o por no haberlo considerado adversario digno, no eran golpes que lo dejaran ponerse de pie siquiera y mucho menos volver hasta allí. Negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a andar el vehículo.

Sintió como la chica lo abrazaba por la cintura, apretándose más hacia él. Sintió su respiración en su espalda, sintió como las lágrimas mojaban su perfecta camisa. Sonrió para adentro al darse cuenta por que ayudaba a esa chica. Su mirada asustada, tranquila o llorosa eran las mismas expresiones que un pequeño animal, que un pequeño pajarito que volaba cerca de ellos. La chica de cabellos blancos tenía la misma mirada de Hibird

* * *

Es la primera historia que hago de KHR pero espero que les guste! Quería hacer este capítulo más largo pero quería subirlo así ver que piensas vosotros sobre esta idea que cruzo mi mente mientras fregaba los platos

Bueno…

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano y sus productoras


End file.
